FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a foot bandage that is ergonomically designed to stabilize the great toe joint and forefoot joints during movement. The bandage has two cut outs or `notches` placed so as to allow the same bandage to be used on either the right or left foot. In use, the bandage is wrapped about the plantar region of the foot near the toes, with one or two of the notches positioned in the sulcus between the great toe and the second toe.